parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Politics - Canada
Category:Parakkan Empire Canada Overview After the Parakkan Empire was established it initially was simply the Emperor and the Governors are key locations. However, once the Danish revolution took place the Emperor created Parliament and the Parakkan Council to help ensure the empire survived and serviced it citizens. It is important to know that the Emperor is the most important person with the Prime Minister being second then the Current Chairman of the Parakkan Council being third. Thus should the Emperor be killed or removed the Prime Minister would become President and the Chairman would be responsible for ensuring that the Council oversee the process of changing from a Monarchy to a Republic. However, in 1999 the current Emperor instituted reforms to the political systems within the Empire, after the Council and later Parliament passed a bill that would see the disbandment of both branches of government and powers returning to the Emperor. The Emperor decided that both existing branches should be reorganised into the Parakkan Senate. The aim behind this was to make the political process between the elected branches more efficient. Branches of Government Prior to the 1999 Reform. There are three branches of government which are as follows * Legislative: The Parakkan Parliament is made up of 330 elected people. The Parakkan Council is made up of 170-member. Parliament is responsible for adopts Imperial law, declares war, approves treaties, can appoint and dismiss the Chairman of the Central Bank, Decides to approve any executive orders made by the Emperor and Judge nominations and has the power of the purse and the power of impeachment of the Emperor. The Parakkan Council has the power to veto any laws made in parliament and request that they are amended. They also have the power to impeach the Prime Minister and the Parliament if they are not acting within their remit. * Executive: The Emperor is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and approves the election of the Government of Parakka. Also has the power to start and end sessions of Parliament and The Parakkan Council along with the ability to call elections for both * Judiciary: The Constitutional Court, Supreme Court and lower Imperial courts, whose judges are appointed by the Imperial Council on the recommendation of the Emperor, interpret laws and can overturn laws they deem unconstitutional. Key Political Figures Prior to 1999 Reforms Ministers Prior to 1999 Reforms * Minister of Defence - Lina Williams(f) * Minster of Trade - Teresa Daniels(f) * Minister of Foreign Affairs - Anton Miller(m) * More to come Branches of Government Post 1999 Reform. There are three branches of government which are as follows * Legislative: The Parakkan Senate, is made up of 526 members. With one member being known as Chancellor. The Senate Leader or Leader, is generally speaking the elected official from the biggest party, who is then responsible for the course of Senate sessions. In addition The Senate Leader is unable to vote on any legislation that is debated in the Senate. Furthermore, The biggest party well elect someone to stand as head of the party and thus form a government, that person is known as Chancellor (Prime Minister under the old system) ** The Senate is responsible for adopts Imperial law, declares war, approves treaties, can appoint and dismiss the Chairman of the Central Bank, Decides to approve any executive orders made by the Emperor and Judge nominations and has the power of the purse and the power of impeachment of the Emperor. * Executive: The Emperor is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, can veto legislative bills before they become law, and approves the election of the Government of Parakka. Also has the power to start and end sessions of The Senate. Along with the ability to call elections. Can veto any laws that The Senate enact if felt are not in the best interests of the nation. Can dismiss the Government or ministers who do not perform their duties in accordance with their election promises. * Judiciary: The Constitutional Court, Supreme Court and lower Imperial courts, whose judges are appointed by the Emperor, interpret laws and can overturn laws they deem unconstitutional. Key Political Figures post 1999 Reforms Ministers Post 1999 Reforms * Minister of Defence - Tom Fisher (m) * Minster of Trade - Amy Rhodes (f) * Minister of Foreign Affairs - Paul Mitchel (m) * More to come Political Parties The Parakkan Empire has five major political parties that its people are able to vote for as follows:- Election Results 2000 During this election the Conservative Republic Party won by a majority of 5 seats. It was believed that the party would see to form an alliance with The Greater Parakkan Party in order to ensure that they would have a firm control on the Senate.